


Code Gay

by ShallowJaney



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowJaney/pseuds/ShallowJaney
Summary: Because "you're code gay" is the line that keeps on giving. It's like the original name of the episode (Proof of Concept) doesn't even matter anymore, as we all know it as Code Gay, period.





	Code Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinguniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinguniverse/gifts).



"Okay," Gilfoyle huffed turning to him, "Fine. I’m sorry."  
Dinesh couldn’t help but smirk as Gilfoyle begun to stomp away "That wasn’t a very good apology."  
“Bite me.”

The other boys approached Dinesh, first one to break the silence being Jared:  
"I can only assume that homosexuality is frowned upon in your culture, however this does not mean that he meant to insult you..."  
Erlich interrupted "Not even you believe that, Jared!"  
"Yeah. And it's totally racist to say that" shrugged Richard in his hoodie, trying to make as little eye contact as possible.  
"Come on, guys" said Dinesh. "Can you cut me some slack? I have to work next to this man for hours on end. Days, even." He ran a hand through his hair, looking nowhere for a moment. "You can't tell me he wasn't trying to bully me!"  
"Maybe it's the only way he knows how to flirt" droned on Jared. "From what I recollect, Canada may not be that progressive of a country, either." He grabs a chair and sits backwards on it, facing the guys "Just imagine! Gilfoyle's probably been raised in a radically conservative environment. Who knows what his mother did to him to make him hate her this much?!"  
Dinesh inched closer to listen, holding his chin in indignation "So what are you implying, Jared?"  
"I'm making the informed judgement that Gilfoyle's been gay all along and he hasn't as of yet had any welcoming environment where to express his homosexual tendencies. It happens with straight boys, too, and with any other gender and orientation, each person must learn how to flirt by..."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm sick of all this sappy love stuff. You sissies stay here with your gay stories while I seek out some chicks" spat Erlich in undissimulated disgust. "I don't need to hear that" he could be heard saying while he left towards the bar.

Before the boys could continue their discussion, they noticed Gilfoyle had come back, but was waiting a few meters away from the others, arms crossed, bloodshot eyes fixed on Dinesh.  
Jared inched close to Richard, almost whispering "Hey, I think we should head to the bar, too. Or check some things. Other things."  
"Sure. Cool." said Richard as casually as he could. "See you guys, I guess..." and off they went.

The two nerds were now alone. Or as alone as they can be in the middle of such a big event. They stood there, staring at each other, when finally, Gilfoyle broke the silence.  
"Can we talk?"  
Dinesh stared "Somehow that line scares me more than, “I’m a serial killer about to kill you.”"  
The other geek was not amused. "So. When are you gonna apologize?"  
Dinesh raised his eyebrows in annoyed confusion. "Apologize? To whom?"  
"Don't act dumb. Save that for your first date."  
"Do you ever even listen to yourself?" asked Dinesh, his arms stiffening away from his body. "You've already insulted me twice and it hasn't even been five minutes in between these, these low blows you're giving me!"  
"You're doing this to yourself" murmured Gilfoyle, arms still crossed in his seemingly-relaxed manner.  
Dinesh lifted one of his arms and held his mouth open for a moment as if to say something, but let the arm down and shook his head. "I don't even know what you mean. Gilfoyle, I can't keep up with your digs at me!"

The other man was remaining silent, which threw Dinesh off even more.  
"Look at me! What do you want from me?! I have no comeback to all your insults."  
"Do you have any more synonyms for 'digs'?" asked Gilfoyle with a slight smirk. "Good question, though. What do I want from you" he continued, slowly circling his friend.  
He stopped right in front of Dinesh, looked at the ceiling in fake thought and concluded "I want a date".  
Dinesh was mouth agape "A what?"  
"You heard me. I decided to give you a second chance."  
"What makes you think I'd ever go out with you? Or anyone like you? For that matter."  
"I shouldn't be telling you any trade secrets, but you're making this too easy." Dinesh froze and stared. "You're blushing, Pakistani Denzel."  
"I'm not. It's just... just my complexion."  
Dinesh was indeed blushing, but looked at his feet to avoid the awkward moment as well as he could. After a few long seconds, it was him who tentatively broke the silence.  
"So, Gilfoyle... Are you gay, too?"  
"So you admit you're gay." he smiled.  
"You know, you can be such an asshole sometimes. I'm trying to have a conversation with you here."  
"If that's your idea of flirting, I might reconsider my offer to go on a date together."  
Dinesh's face dropped, yet his lower jaw was clenched in an attempt to not burst into either anger or tears. Or angry tears, his feelings were all over the place.  
"Allright. I tried coming out as a bisexual, but I was so nervous I came out as a bicycle."  
"Hey, that's not even an answer" protested Dinesh, albeit slightly calmer. "But it's a good joke. I wish I made it."  
Gilfoyle answered with a dark chuckle, eyes still on his date.  
"So that's why you and Tara..."  
"Yeah we're not exclusive, if that's what you're asking. Not that it's any of your business" he droned on, "but I'm aware that the norms of this society are still heavily relying on the outdated concept of monogamy. In my opinion, that is impractical, destructive and not to mention takes out all the fun from a relationship."  
Dinesh was listening with his mouth agape.  
"So if this is what you want from me, prepare to be disappointed. And to share me."  
The other coder gulped "I'll share" before realising what he had just said.  
Gilfoyle stretched to loosen up and invited Dinesh: "We can't leave the premises to have a romantic lunch, but there must be some edible options around here".

After an awkward ten minutes of roaming the convention building, they resolved that one of the vending machines will have to do.  
"It's really not what I had in mind" complained Dinesh in his saddest voice.  
"Do you have coins?" prompted Gilfoyle.  
"Mh... I have..." he groaned, counting his cash with a finger "exactly three dollars and twenty seven cents".  
"Good" Gilfoyle said, quickly snatching the money and making his pick.  
"Hey, coffee is not a meal replacement!" protested Dinesh, seeing what his date chose.  
They both watched as the canned coffee started being delivered, but it soon got stuck on its way out the vending machine.  
"It just needs a little punch" said Gilfoyle in quiet annoyance, then proceeded to punch the machine from all sides.  
"Would you just stop assaulting that vending machine?" asked Dinesh in exasperation.  
"I never stop. When. I. Want. Something" grumbled Gilfoyle, delivering more blows.  
"This better be a sign from God, because if it's not, I'm at least 98% fucked."  
"You're not even a Christian, Dinesh." They both rolled their eyes.  
Just then, the coffee flew out of the vending machine, hitting the nearby wall, causing it to break and violently spill onto Gilfoyle.  
"Ffffuuuuck" whispered Dinesh, his eyes widened.  
"It's a bit cold. But I'll manage" said Gilfoyle, assessing the minor damage.

He led Dinesh to follow him back to their stand. There, he took some clothes out of his backpack and proceeded to show them to Dinesh, one by one.  
"What do you think about me wearing this shirt?"  
"No, it's kind of dull" mused Dinesh.  
"Ok, how about this one?"  
"No, it's too flashy."  
"This one?"  
"Meh," Dinesh scrunched his nose, "Nothing about this one really stands out. I think I liked the other ones' colors better."  
"Dinesh. These are all black T-shirts."  
"But it's not the right shade of black!"  
"Which reminds me" Gilfoyle said while changing into one of the black T-shirts, "I still want a coffee. Got any more coins?"  
"No, but I thought you still had some left from the three dollars I gave you. Or that you pried from my hands, to be more precise."  
"No, you're right", Gilfoyle mumbled, finding more coins in his pocket.

While the Canadian nerd was sipping on his coffee, Dinesh tried to make more conversation:  
"Is it a capuccino?"  
Gilfoyle gave him a disapproving glance "Espresso. Of course."  
"Put some sugar in your coffee, you absolute masochist."  
"Wouldn't you like to know..." smirked Gilfoyle, continuing to sip on his drink.  
When he was done, he leaned into Dinesh's ear and whispered "I lied about you having to share me. You should have seen the look on your face".

**Author's Note:**

> The story ended up weirder than I had initially planned, but I just went with it and I hope it makes for an enjoyable read as it was fun to write.  
> "Marked as Teen and up" due to some swearing.


End file.
